


Te amo

by Sabichii



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne Being an Idiot, Clark is a cinnamon roll, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, bruce is a good boyfriend, but fix it
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabichii/pseuds/Sabichii
Summary: Cinco veces en las que Clark dijo 'Te amo' y una en la que no hizo falta.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 11





	Te amo

**Primera vez**

Cuando Bruce Wayne sonreía todos a su alrededor parecían cegados al instante por una belleza descomunal. Cuando Clark Kent sonreía era solo porque un hombre común reía. Superman sonreía, entonces el mundo entero se iluminaba, Batman no sonreía, porque así era él, oscuro, amargo, la noche y el terror encarnados bajo una manta negra, al menos eso era lo que la gente pensaba. 

La gente podría pensar que ver sonreír a Batman no era una imagen que quisieran tener en sus mentes, a decir verdad, ni siquiera era una imagen que Superman tenía en su mente, sin embargo, en más de una ocasión, que probablemente podría contar con los dedos, Superman había escuchado sonreír a Batman. 

No era nada esperable, las comisuras de sus labios no subían levemente hacia arriba formando un medio arco descubriendo los blancos dientes, sus ojos no parecían iluminarse ni las pupilas se dilataban, la mirada no se desviaba hacia ningún lado evitando el contacto y mucho menos las mejillas se teñían de color rojo. 

Su corazón latía, era tan simple y tan sincero como el latido de su corazón aumentando el ritmo de las palpitaciones a cada minuto. 

No era como cuando luchaba, que estaba alterado, no, era un latir desprevenido y sincero, que empezaba siempre con un ritmo normal y de pronto se desbocaba llenado a los oídos del superhombre de pura música celestial. Batman tenía esa forma de sonreír que era tan sincera e imposible de ocultar que a Superman lo volvía casi loco y hacía que su corazón también latiera, aunque el otro no pudiera escucharlo. 

Y lo sentía sonreír cada vez que susurraba desprevenidamente  _ Te Amo _ , a solas, solo ellos dos, sin ni siquiera mirarse a los ojos. Cualquiera podría pensar que Batman era la noche y el terror envueltos en una capa negra, pero Superman, él pensaba que Batman era luz y sol para él y su sonrisa la fuente más sincera de su amor correspondido, y por eso cada vez que tenía la oportunidad: 

—Te amo. 

Y el corazón no dejaba de latir apresurado. 

**  
Segunda vez**

De acuerdo, Batman podría decir que no era  _ amor  _ ¿Y qué? Era algo, para Superman era algo y eso no estaba entrando en la discusión. 

La liga de la justicia sabía que la relación entre Batman y Superman era diferente a la que tenían con el resto de miembros. Si le preguntaban a casi todos los miembros era una amistad tan pura y tan extraña que hasta daba miedo, si le preguntaban a Detective Marciano o a La mujer maravilla había algo más allá que una sola amistad y café algunos días. 

Era solo ver cuando hablaban a solas y se quedaban en medio de la Atalaya, mirándose, a veces sin notar que no decían nada pero que se lo decían todo. A veces simplemente era el lenguaje inteligible de Batman que nadie entendía pero que Superman sí o las veces en que ante alguna idea de el superhombre el murciélago de Gotham rugía como no estando de acuerdo y de inmediato el hombre cambiaba de opinión. También las veces en las que Batman desaparecía, como era su costumbre, y de repente el hombre más brillante del planeta lo hacía y entonces alguien los divisaba juntos. 

La primera en captar que no era una amistad fue Diana y siendo ella una guerrera, defensora de la verdad no iba a dejar que la curiosidad la carcomiera para siempre, por eso había enfrentado a Batman primero preguntando por la verdad y el hombre tan solo había dicho ‘’ _ Diana, la Tierra te está afectando’’ _ , ante la respuesta había acudido al otro hombre que con una sonrisa sincera y sin importancia le había dicho  _ ‘’Amor, definitivamente’’ _ , entonces ella le había dado felizmente la enhorabuena. 

Entonces el relato de la  _ perturbante relación _ , como la apodó Flash corrió rápidamente por la boca de los superhéroes, algunos extrañados de que tan disparejas ideas pudieran unirse, otros pensando que era realmente adorable que Batman pudiera sentir algo y el resto simplemente no se lo habían creído. 

Batman lo había negado todo, Superman lo había aceptado todo alegremente con una sonrisa. Y cuando sus propios comentarios chocaron frente a frente entonces habían pasado por lo que Kal-El llamó ‘’La primera crisis’’. 

—Que no. Y déjame en paz — Batman señaló la salida de la baticueva por donde el hombre de azul y rojo solía entrar. Superman se cruzó de brazos. 

—¿Me estás diciendo que todo lo que hemos pasado, hecho y vivido simplemente no es  _ amor _ ?

—Ni siquiera lo digas, es ridículo hasta para ti —Superman aterrizó frente a él, mirándolo fijamente. 

—Es amor. 

—Que no. 

—Que sí. 

—Lárgate. 

—Te amo. 

Y entonces allí estaba, esa sonrisa sincera en forma de palpitaciones que confirmaban sus sentimientos. Superman sonrió. 

—¿Sabes? Hay cosas en las que definitivamente Batman no puede mentir. 

Y lo besó. 

**  
Tercera vez**

Alfred miró extrañado al amo Clark. El hombre estaba sentado en una de las sillas altas de la isla de la cocina, con el codo apoyado en la misma y la palma de la mano abarcando la mitad de su cara mientras miraba exactamente a la cafetera apagada y de vez en cuando daba algún suspiro. 

—Sucede algo ¿Amo Clark? — El susodicho había girado a verlo desconcertado, negando con la cabeza — Sin duda le sucede algo, esta vez no ha corregido lo de  _ amo.  _

_ — _ Lo siento, Al , no me llames así — Corrigió ya muy tarde. Alfred era ese tipo de persona que parecía invisible, cuya presencia a veces era desapercibida, pero que sin duda te conocía tan bien que daba miedo. Clark a veces creía que podía leer todos sus pensamientos con una sola respiración que soltase. 

—Me atrevo a decir que el amo Bruce definitivamente tiene fuertes sentimientos por usted, así que no entiendo qué le preocupa… —Clark miró a Alfred, si aquellas palabras venían de ese hombre, entonces, definitivamente, podía estar tranquilo. 

—¿Y si encuentra a alguien mejor que yo? ¿Y si ha encontrado a alguien mejor que yo? Solo soy un periodista aburrido ¿Qué hay de todas esas hermosas chicas de la alta sociedad con las que se ha reunido toda esta semana? 

Alfred lo miró, examinándolo un momento y luego entendiendo la situación. Bruce había salido hace una semana para hacer negocios en Francia, lo cual significaba fiesta para los señoritos, lo que llevaba a Clark a pensar que quizá, en una remota idea, solo quizá, Bruce encontraría una linda chica de la cual se enamoraría porque valía la pena más que él.

—He visto crecer al amo Bruce, amo Clark y…

—Quita lo del  _ amo… — _ Alfred sonrió.

_ —  _ Y déjeme decirle que en toda mi vida nunca lo había visto ponerse tan nervioso escogiendo el mejor traje, la mejor corbata, los mejores zapatos para dejar una  _ buena impresión _ en el señor Kent. 

Clark sonrió. El solo pensar ver a Bruce así, abrumado por verse bien delante de él le hizo emocionarse. El timbre sonó y Clark se apresuró a abrir sin darle tiempo a Alfred ni siquiera de moverse. Cuando abrió la puerta abrazó tan fuerte a Bruce que este se quejó de que le rompería una costilla si no lo soltaba. 

—Te amo.

Y allí estaba de nuevo, ese palpitar que le gustaba tanto. 

**  
Cuarta vez**

El Joker lo había hecho de nuevo, tenía a Gotham sumida bajo un terror absoluto, con un par de asesinatos con los cuerpos con una sonrisa como su marca personal. La batiseñal alumbraba en los más alto del cielo llamando al único que podía hacer frente a tal amenaza. 

No había tardado en llegar, tan rápido como a Batman le era posible y de la manera más fantástica como estaba acostumbrado. Había ganado finalmente la batalla, sí, también, como siempre, terminó por salvar la ciudad y de costumbre los aclamos a su persona no se hicieron esperar. El desapareció, sin decir nada, herido gravemente, casi desmayado en el batimóvil, activando el control automático para poder regresar a la baticueva y que allí Alfred lo recogiera, si es que para cuando llegara seguía con vida y no había perdido toda la sangre. 

—¡Amo Bruce! 

En efecto, cuando el auto entró de nuevo a la baticueva el cuerpo inerte de Batman, pero que aún estaba con vida, fue recibido por un Alfred alarmado viendo ante sus ojos uno de los peores casos en los que había visto regresar al que consideraba su hijo. 

Su cabeza palpitaba fuertemente, se sentía como si alguien estuviera pegándole con un martillo en las sienes una y otra vez. La voces, distorsionadas a lo lejos, no hacían más que acrecentar su dolor y no tuvo más remedio que mover la cabeza de un lado a otro esperando a que el dolor pasara. Todo volvió a estar negro. 

Sus ojos por fin habían decidido abrirse, lo primero que hizo fue llevarse la mano que no le pesaba a la cabeza sintiendo las vendas cubrir su cabeza. Su torso estaba desnudo, envuelto en vendas y su mano, que parecía cosquillear como cuando te quedas dormida sobre ella estaba inmovilizada. Estaba presa por otra mano y una cabeza. Concretamente la cabeza de Cark que se había quedado dormido en el suelo, apretando su mano con la suya y usándolas de almohada. Intentó moverse pero estaba demasiado débil como para mover al superhombre. 

—¿Clark? —Su voz sonaba áspera y ahogada en el fondo de su garganta. De repente sintió sed y se removió incómodo a pesar del dolor mirando como el movimiento despertaba al otro. 

—¿Bruce? ¡Oh Dios mio! Bruce ¡Estás bien! Creí que… Creí que… 

—Cállate —Le dijo frunciendo el ceño, su cabeza aún no estaba para soportar tanto ruido —Quiero agua — No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que tiempo después sin decir ni una sola palabra Clark estuviera allí de vuelta con un vaso de agua. 

—¿Por qué eres así? —Preguntó Clark mientras veía como Bruce se bebía el agua y giraba a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, como siempre — Crees que puedes hacerlo todo, pero ¿Sabes? 

—Puedo hacerlo todo —Fue su respuesta cortante, sin derecho a discusión. 

—¡No! Deberías… ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan obstinado? Tú…

—Clark, por favor —Se quejó.

—No quiero… No quiero perderte —Bruce le miró a los ojos, pero esta vez sin fruncir el ceño, más bien parecía una disculpa silenciosa —Te amo. 

Y allí estaba, sus latidos acelerados y ese abrazo que algún día le rompería una costilla. 

**Quinta vez**

Las gradas estaban a rebosar, le parecía que nunca había visto a tanta gente junta en un solo sitio. Clark Kent se jaló la camisa intentando que la corbata no le apretara, ni siquiera entendía por qué tenían que cubrir un reportaje de una conferencia de Bruce Wayne cuando con tan solo pedirlo seguro que su hombre iría personalmente al Daily Planet. 

—¿Qué sucede, Smallville? —Le preguntó Luisa al verlo tan agitado. 

—Nada, es que… Hay mucha gente… —Se excusó estùpidamente y ella rodó los ojos riendo. 

Iba a decir algo cuando el hombre importante entró en la sala y todos se abarrotaron haciendo preguntas una tras otra formando más bien un bullicio inentendible que le hizo hacer una mueca a Bruce. El hombre más codiciado de ciudad Gótica estaba allí, mirando a todos lados, esperando ver por algún lugar a su Clark, que de seguro estaba allí y no se equivocó al verlo entre la multitud ser aplastado, desorientado. 

Le regaló una sonrisa burlona cuando este lo vio y sus ojos se conectaron. Era tan diferente. Clark y Bruce, Superman y Batman, eran tan diferentes pero se entendían tan bien que a veces aquellas cosas no tenían explicación para ninguno de los dos. 

La ronda de preguntas era interminable, que si los negocios, que sí relaciones con Metrópolis, que si nuevas empresas, armas, drogas… 

—¿Alguna pareja señor Wayne? Algunos dicen que últimamente parece que está saliendo con alguien…. 

Las voces se callaron y los micrófonos todos se dirigieron a él. Sintió la mirada punzante de Clark sobre él, esperando también una respuesta ansioso. El kryptoniano pudo escuchar su corazón acelerarse nervioso, ese tipo de preguntas lo ponían nervioso y a él le hizo gracias, así que dibujó una sonrisa sin poder contenerse. 

— ¿Y estaría mal si lo hiciese? 

De nuevo una tanda de preguntas se alzó ahogándose una pregunta sobre otra. Bruce se levantó y se fue. 

No lo confirmó, pero tampoco lo negó y por alguna razón ese extraño campo entre el sí y el no, entre ser oficial y no serlo, entre ser mostrado al público y no estarlo, entre ponerle un nombre a lo suyo y no hacerlo hizo feliz a Clark. 

—Oh, definitivamente, lo amo. 

—¿Dijiste algo, Smallville? 

—No, nada —Y siguió sonriendo como idiota a la foto que su cámara había capturado de Bruce. 

  
**Bruce Wayne**

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero no era que no supiera en qué día, mes y año estaba, el siempre lo sabía, Batman siempre lo sabía todo y mucho más esas cosas tan mínimas, sin embargo sí que había perdido la noción del tiempo con algo y por primera vez en su vida, de una manera que le era extraña se sentía desorientado y sin un plan de emergencia. 

Clark o superman, porque hacía mucho tiempo que le era difícil mirar la línea que separaba a ambos, estaban o estaba muy molesto con él, no entendía el por qué y había echado la culpa a algún combate donde hubiera hecho algo peligroso o algo así, hasta que Alfred le recordó que era su  _ aniversario _ , palabra además extraña para él. Él ni siquiera sabía que estaban en una relación, y se lo dijo a Alfred, pero este no parecía muy feliz tampoco con su respuesta. 

Por eso estaba allí, estúpidamente con una caja de chocolates, un ramo de rosas demasiado cliché y uno de sus mejores trajes, que no de Batman, frente a la puerta de su reportero favorito. Sudando la gota, cosa que nunca hacía ni frente a los villanos, y repitiendo una vez el discurso uno y otra vez que pensaba decirle a Clark acerca de lo idiota que era y lo arrepentido que estaba de olvidar una fecha de la que ni siquiera tenía conciencia. 

Sin embargo, su esplendoroso plan se fue al mismísimo carajo cuando Clark, en pijama, abrió la puerta porque seguramente lo había sentido y levantó una ceja como pidiendo una explicación por su presencia. 

—… Y Te amo…. ¡Mierda! 

Farfulló por lo bajo, se supone que eso era lo último de su discurso, pero al ver al otro frente a él lo había desconcentrado ¡Quién diría que Batman podría perder los nervios! Iba a quejarse de nuevo pero sintió enseguida unos brazos aplastándolo. 

— Res...pirar… 

Dijo con dificultad a lo que el otro superhombre lo soltó. 

—También te amo. 

Y allí estaba, esa sonrisa radiante del dios de Metrópolis y el corazón latiendo desbocado del protector de Gotham. 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. También me gustarías saber qué piensas de este fic. 
> 
> ¡Que el universo siempre vibre a tu favor!


End file.
